Call of Duty: Future Fronts
Call of Duty: Future Fronts is a sequel to the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare.It follows the forces of several different nations as they try to destroy a international terrorist who holds the world ransom with a nuclear weapon. =Story Outline= Part 1: Crimean Base A covert unit of SAS infiltrate a base of the Ultranationalists in the Crimea, lead by SAS agent Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. In the ensuing firefight, MacTavish and his men discover that this is not the main base of the terrorist group and just a mere outpost. A message left by the terrorist leader Ivan Totavich, explaining that he holds the world ransom in revenge for the death of his friend Imran Zakhaev, with a nuclear weapon. Hours later Ultranationalist forces in Eastern Europe attack Western embassies as a first strike. The UN declares war against Totavich and military forces around the world mobilize. Part 2: Mountain Strike A squad of US Recon Marines plans to launch a night operation against an Ultranationslist Base in the Caucasus Mountains. It is hoped that the attack will lead to intelligence on Totavich's main hidden base. Led by Sgt. Eric Taylor, the marines fall into an ambush as Ultranationalist troops immediately attack, forcing the Marines to take up defense positions. Taylor and his marines take the camp building by building until the camp is neutralized. Taylor finds a message by Totavich saying in one week he will launch his nuclear missile. Part 3: Redemption An Ultranationalist force attacks NATO troops in Belarus and the Baltic Countries. NATO commanders send a unit of German KSK troops to find and destroy the enemy force. Lt. Maria Brunner and Maj. Paul Leitner lead a company of special forces to fight the enemy troops in Minsk. Caught in the middle of the streets with no cover under machine gun and RPG fire, the Germans advance from building to building, taking out enemy positions as they go along. Maj. Leitner jokes on how the German Army has to fight for survival in Minsk again like in 1944. The Germans call on air support to clear the way, and Brunner finally takes out the command post and finds another message by Totavich that he will overthrow the Russian government unless paid. Part 4: Coup d'Kremlin Sgt. MacTavish and his SAS operatives are sent to Moscow to intercept an assassination team sent by Totavich to eliminate the Russian government. MacTavish and his team arrive at the Kremlin, just in time to see the Russian President shot by a sniper. MacTavish is able to find the sniper and eliminate him. Soon the capital is attacked by Ultranationalist forces who swarm the captial. Soon fighting erupts between Loyalist and Totavich's forces. MacTavish tries to help the Loyalists defend aganist the Ultranationalists but find they are outnumbered. The SAS stealthy escape the city, and MacTavish reports to his Nato superiors of the situation. Part 5: Mission to Moscow NATO sends Sgt. Eric Taylor's Marines to join forces with the SAS and Loyalists to take back Moscow from Totavich. Landing in a night op, Taylor and his Marines fight their way forward to find their allies. After linking up with them, the combined team attacks the Kremlin and retake it, only to find out Totavich was never in Moscow. Part 6: Betrayal Based on intel collected in Moscow, the Allies believe Totavich is hiding in Volgograd. Maj. Leitner, Lt. Brunner and their team of KSK troops are sent into the city to find and eliminate the terrorist. Unfortunately their helicopter is shot down on the Eastern Bank of the Volga and the German team must swim under fire to reach the city. Once across, the team fights their way building by building, until they reach Totavich's base on Maymev Kurgan. The team fights up the hill, but is pinned down. They are alerted that the SAS/Marine force is providing backup. Brunner tells her force to link up with them. As soon as the leave an explosion knocks Brunner out. Brunner and Leitner are captured by Totavich. During interrogation it turns out Leitner is actually working for the Ultranationalists, before Leitner executes Brunner, the Allied team breaks in. Leitner and Totavich escape. Part 7: Village Op Brunner meets with her superior Obrest Lutniz, and tells him of Leitner's betrayal. Despite the trauma Brunner elects to continue to hunt Totavich. NATO Command forms a special unit to track down the terrorist consisting of Taylor, MacTavish and Brunner as well as their troops. Intel from the Volgograd mission indicate Totavich is based somewhere near the Urals. Brunner leads the team to a village with suspected Ultranationalists. The team infiltrates the village at night. Brunner snipes the sentry guards, and enters with the team. They manage to sneek into the center of the village undetected, until suddenly searchlights turn on to reveal their position. They are assaulted by machine guns, sniper, and RPG fire. As the team scrambles for cover, Brunner snipes some of the enemy positions. The team works from building to building eliminating enemy positions as they go along. They find out that Totavich is transporting a nuclear missile by train. Part 8: The Train Station Immediately following the village raid, the team finds the nearest set of tracks and follows it to the railway station where the Ultranationalists are loading a nuclear missile to transport it to Totavich's base in the Urals. The team eliminates sentries as they go along, until they reach the main station. A huge firefight ensues and the team gets trapped by a pair of T-72 tanks guarding the station. Brunner scrambles to find an RPG and destroys them. The team then boards the train just before it speeds out of the station. Part 9: Nuke Train Once boarding the train, Brunner, Taylor and MacTavish with their team attack the train car by car in order to take control of it. An Ultranationalist officer attempts to radio reinforcements but is killed. The team takes control of the train, and Brunner orders MacTavish to stop the train. However when the train grinds to a halt, it is attacked by Ultranationalist forces. MacTavish gets the train started again, and the rest of the team takes up defensive positions. Soon the speeding train is surrounded by Ultranationalist vehicles. Taylor and Brunner hold off the assault. Ultranationalist forces try to get on, but are beaten back. Brunner destroy destroys the trucks with an RPG. Soon the train is attacked by a squad of T-72 tanks. Brunner struggles to find and destroy them. Then a pair of Mi-24 Helicopters attack the train. Taylor finds a Stinger and destroys the first one. The Train speeds towards a bridge, the second helicopter attempts to destroy it before the train crosses it. Taylor struggles to destroy the Mi-24, Brunner however with her RPG manages to destroy just as the train crosses the bridge. She then destroys the bridge behind them into order to prevent pursuit. Part 10: In the Middle of Nowhere The next morning, the team stops the train near the next bridge, and call for reinforcements to secure and safely destroy the nuclear missile on board. It is immediately attacked by Ultranationalist forces who survived the attack the previous night. The team sets up a perimeter with claymores and C4, to slow down the assault. Once again the Ultranationalists use armor and helicopter support. The team uses Javelin and Stinger missiles to destroy the threat. Barely holding on, the team is saved by Allied and Loyalist helicopters. The team then boards vehicles landed by the Loyalists, and leave before the demolition team destroys the missile. Part 11: The Lost Operatives While driving in Russia near the Ural River, Brunner gets a call from HQ. Apparently her team is not the only one hunting Totavich. A team of Israeli commandos was inserted into Russia, and got surrounded by Ultranationalist forces. Brunner although disgusted by this, goes to find the lost commando team. Soon the team learns The unit is hold up in a village near the river. Splitting up, Taylor and Brunner take the west side, while MacTavish and the rest of the team take the east side. Brunner and Taylor fight there way to a church were the Israeli team leader is holed up, fighting their way through, they rescue the team inside. The commando leader Sgt. Moshe David, is surprised to be rescued by a team of German troops. The combined team fights off a vicous counterattack, and is saved by MacTavish and the team. Meeting outside the church, the Israeli commandos explain that the were planning to intercept a boat carrying another nuclear missile to Totavich's hidden base. Brunner asks if the Israeli commandos wish to join the hunt for Totavich. David accepts. Part 12: Watch on the Ural After leaving the village with the Israeli commandos. Brunner and the team watch and wait on the banks of the Ural for the ship carrying a nuclear missile. After locating the correct ship that night. The team slips onboard and fight its way to the cargo hold to capture the missile and the nuclear material. Looking for any intelligence to Totavich's location. The manifest in the bridge records that the Nuclear material's final destination was Perm. Suddenly the boat is attacked by Helicopters flown by Ultranationalist forces as well as Tanks on the riverbank. Brunner calls in an A-10 Warthog to destroy the tanks and an F-22 to destroy the helicopters. After the airstrikes the boat is attacked by MiG Jets and begins to take on water. The team barely escapes off the boat before it explodes. Part 13: Battle of Perm Believing that the main Ultranationalist Army is in Perm, Brunner and the team ride into Perm to find Totavich. The Ultranationalist Army is already ready and waiting. And launch an all out attack on the team. Desperately searching for cover Brunner and the team enter and multistory apartment building, to regroup. Brunner sets up a sniping postions while MacTavish gathers as many heavy weapons as possible. David and Taylor provide covering fire. The Ultranationalists launch wave after wave of infantry attacks on the building hoping to enter in and kill the team. The come in supported by BMP-2's, MacTavish destroys the armor with a Javelin. Brunner snipes as many troops as possible. Taylor warns Brunner that he hears a whirling noise. Soon a Mi-24 approaches the top floor where Brunner's position is and opens fire destroying the windows. Brunner takes cover and tries to relocate. Soon however the helicopter has Brunner in its sights. However before it can open fire, Sgt. David lunges into the way and is shot. Taylor destroys the aircraft with a Stinger. David before he dies tells Brunner, he is thankful to see the day when Germans and Israelis work together as friends. The team raids the Ultranationalist command post and finds an second location in the town of Yekaterinburg. Brunner leaves as David's team sings the Jewish Prayer of Mourning, the team has a moment of silence to honor their fallen comrade. Part 14: Legacy That night outside Perm, Brunner sits outside, saddened. She pulls out her P-38. Taylor trying to comfort her, notices the old weapon. Brunner tells him it was her grandfather's, who had served as a Hitler Youth in Berlin in 1945. She tells him of how as a young child she had found it, and began to play with it. Her Grandfather came in and stopped her. He then sat down with her and told her, about the war. He told her that he realized that everything he had been told was a lie, that the German army had been created in a machine of destruction, and of fear. His dream was for one day that a strong German Army would rise up, but this time as a force of good in the world. He told the young Brunner that he wanted the German Army to be known for something good, instead of being remembered in infamy because of the war. Brunner took the words to heart, and joined the army because of it. When her grandfather died, he left Brunner with his P-38, as a symbol of his dream of redemption. Brunner tells Taylor that all her life she has tried to be a soldier of good. An hoped by her example she could have the world notice the German Army as a moral force. She weeps because Leitner betrayed that, he betrayed everything Brunner had worked for in the new German Army. Taylor kisses Brunner, and the two fall in love. Part 15: Closing In The next day Brunner and the team drive into Yekaterinburg, only to find that most of the Ultranationalist forces have left. However since they left in a hurry, they left noticeable tire tracks leading to the Urals. Brunner and the team follow the tracks toward the mountains. However it ends up being another trap. The team is surrounded by numerous Ultranationalist vehicles. Scrambling to gather their weapons the team fires back destroying many enemy vehicles. Soon however enemy helicopters arrive. Brunner and the team drive into a thick forest to lose them. The helicopters circle overhead, hoping to find them. Taylor gets out with a sniper rifle and tries to kill one of the pilots. The Marine succeeds, and the team race out of the forest before the chopper crashes causing an inferno, the smoke blinds the other aircraft from pursuit. The team arrives at the foot of the Urals only to see a nuclear missile launch from Totavich's base. Part 16: Ural Bunker Enraged by Totavich's defiance, Brunner races with the team to infiltrate and shutdown the missile before Totavich can launch another one. After gaining the abort codes from the Loyalists. Brunner, Taylor and MacTavish enter the base while the rest of the team sets up a perimeter. The trio fight there way to the launch control. MacTavish is able to abort the missile in flight. But realizes a second missile is nearly ready to be launched, but the controls for that one are locked. Brunner realizes that Totavich has the code for the panel and goes after him and Leitner, she orders MacTavish to keep hot-wiring the panel to see if he can get it to work. Taylor wants to go with Brunner but she orders him to cover MacTavish. Grabbing a Stg-44, she goes after the terrorist deep within his base, killing any of his men in her path. She finally corner Totavich near the other missile. However before she can shoot, she is wounded by Leitner. Brunner shouts at her former partner for betraying his country and her cause. Brunner sneeks out her only remaining weapon her P-38 and shoots Leitner and Totavich dead. Before she is shot by Totavich's guards they are all killed by Taylor who went after Brunner. Brunner asks where MacTavish is. Taylor says he sent him and the team out. Taylor places C4 on the Missile before it can leave, and takes Brunner out of the base before the whole place explodes. They jump out just before it explodes, landing on top of one another. After sharing a brief moment together, they join up with MacTavish and the rest of the team to leave. Part 17: Epilogue In Berlin, a few days later, Brunner and Taylor are decorated for their bravery. Brunner receives the Cross of Honor for Bravery, while Taylor receives the Medal of Honor. Brunner's superior Col. Lutnitz tells her how proud Brunner's grandfather would be of her today. After the ceremony the two join MacTavish at a biergarten. Taylor asks why he wasn't decorated as well. The Brit replies he had been given the Victoria Cross already for his actions the first time around. The three laugh. Taylor mentions it must be a great day to be a German. Brunner answers it's a great day to be a human being. =Weapons= Sidearms *USP45 *M9 *M1911 *P-38 *Desert Eagle Mark XIX Submachine Guns *AKS-74U *MP5NA3 *Mini UZI *Skorpion vz. 61 *P90 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G36C *G3A4 *M-16A4 *M4A1 *Stg-44 Semi-Auto Rifles *M14 *M21 *M82 *Dragunov SVD Bolt-Action Rifles *M40A3 *Remington Model 700P LTR Shotguns *Winchester Model 1200 *M1014 LMGs *M249 SAW *M60E4 *RPD *M2 50Cal Grenades *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang Grenade *Stun Grenade Explosives *C4 *Claymore Mine Anti-Tank Weapons *AT4 *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *Mk 19 Misc *Knife *Minigun *ZPU-4 =Vehicles= Ground Vehicles *T-72 *Technical *BMP-2 *BM-21 *Truck *Missile Train Aircraft *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *AC-130 Spectre *UH-60 Blackhawk *AH-1W Super Cobra Category:PhantBat